party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha
Info Aisha is a mage who relies on her spell-casting abilities to inflict major damage to an opponent. She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. All of the Mage's spells are elemental, meaning she can gain an advantage by tailoring her attacks to a monsters natural element. In hand to hand combat, she favors the staff. Special Ability Main Article:Memorize Allow Aisha to store skills beforehand to use them more effectively in battle. History Aisha was already a mage of the highest order at the tender age of 12 until a ring of sinister power absorbed her abilities. Intelligent and brash, she once again starts her journey to relearn all that she lost. First Class Advancement Aisha is required to be Lv15 to begin her first class advancement. Magician Clear 2-4 on Hard Mode(☆☆) or above with at least a B rank. In 2-4 Hard Mode(☆☆), Defeat: 14 Jangos. 14 Kid Phorus. In 2-4 Very Hard Mode(☆☆☆), Collect: 3 Monkey Wrench from Bomber Mongs. 1 Special Nut from Miniboss: William. Collect 4 Dead Tree Branches from the White Ghost Magician in 2-3 on Very Hard Mode(☆☆☆). Buy or collect 5 Medium MP Potions (See this potion is in Item Database: Consumable). After completing the Magician quest chain, Aisha can decide between advancing as High Magician, Dark Magician, or Battle Magician. Trivia *A running gag among the game development staff is Aisha being flat-chested, much to her dismay. In Volume 4 of ElType, Aisha was not too pleased to still have a flat chest upon "aging" to a Elemental Master. Also in the same volume, Aisha expressed jealously towards Rena's chest size upon her advancement to Grand Archer, where her breasts become notably larger. However, Aisha in-game model does not display her with a flat chest. **Only as Dimension Witch does Aisha's bust size actually increase. *In ElType, Aisha is hinted to have a crush on Elsword and Chung. *Curiously, Aisha's Promotion avatar has a belt that's larger than her waist, yet it does not fall off nor dangle; it is likely secured by magic. *During the development of the game, Aisha was originally named Arme, whom was based off of a character with the same name in a separate MMO created by KoG called Grand Chase. **This idea was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies, however it can still be found within the game's core files, as the scripts within her .kom files all go by the name Arme instead of Aisha. *In one update, Aisha's hair became a little spikier and she gets a little more blush. Aisha's Promotional weapon, like Elsword's, changes with Awakening Mode making the end of the staff to a heart-like shape. *It is thought that Aisha is from the newest area, Sander. This is because a lot of the NPCs share purple hair, all the bosses are magic-based, and in her tutorial it showed a desert as she explained that she was from the south. *Aisha wrote the Skill Note "Endless Desire II" for Ara's Gain Force skill. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Elsword series